This invention relates to apparatus for binding one or more loose sheets into thin booklets using an adhesive cover.
The general subject matter of this case, insofar at least as it deals with binding covers for books and the like, having a heat reactivatable adhesive secured to the backbone or spine thereof, is related to co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 516,690, assigned to the same assignee as this application.